vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Undertale
WARNING: This article contain major spoilers of the game Summary Undertale is a role-playing video game created by American indie developer and composer Toby Fox. In the game, players control a human child who has fallen into the Underground, a large, secluded region underneath the surface of the Earth, separated by a magic barrier. The player meets various monsters during a quest to return to the surface, mainly through the combat system; the player navigates through mini-bullet hell attacks by the opponent, and can opt to spare monsters instead of attacking and killing them. These choices affect the game, with the dialogue, characters, and story changing based on outcomes. Powers of the Verse At a first glance, Undertale may seem to be very weak, starting off with Below Average Level kids, frogs and dummies, however, Undertale later starts to get significantly more powerful. Most bosses in the game range from Multi-City Block Level to Town Level, which goes together with some lightning dodging feats, placing this verse at Massively Hypersonic speeds. When it comes to hax, this verse is considerably powerful, nearly all characters are capable of Danmaku , Magic and Soul Manipulation, and 4th Wall Awareness is also pretty common in this verse. There are also abilities that aren't as common, but are also powerful, like DETERMINATION, which allows some characters to get more powerful by simple staying determined, or SAVE and LOAD, which give some characters from this verse infinite retries after being killed, as well as a character capable of ignoring his opponets durability by using their sins aginst them. When we get into the top tiers, however, this verse suffer a gigantic power gap, featuring Multi-Universe Level to Multiverse Level+ characters, with Massively FTL+ speed, which, at best, can even go up to Infinite and Immeasureble. Also featuring a character that can make their dreams become reality with determination, regenerate from battle damage by dreaming and increase their own durability by holding on to their hopes and Come back to life by simple refusing to die, a character with infinite power that had Time Manipulation strong enough to casually purge an entire timeline, a being who get's more powerful the more they kill and had enough power to destroy all of existance, and a being who was capable of creating multiple timelines by accident while barking. Overall: Undertale is very hard to pinpoint, ranging from Below Average Level to Multiverse Level+, it has several powerful characters, but it also has several weak characters, but it has a lot of magic and soul hax to make up for it, and the God Tiers are extremelly haxed, with Reality Warping and Time Hax, which makes Undertale a force to be reckoned with. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters Paulo.junior.969 Sans2345 Opponents Mr. Bambu Roymaster11 Neutral Characters God Tiers Tier 2 * Annoying Dog * Asriel Dreemurr * Frisk (With immense amounts of DETERMINATION) * Flowey the Flower (Photoshop Flowey) * Human Souls * Chara * Undyne (Undying) * Mettaton (NEO) Top Tiers 7-C * Asgore Dreemurr * Toriel Dreemurr Mid Tiers Tier 8 or Higher * Flowey the Flower * Mettaton * Undyne * Muffet * Tsunderplane * Papyrus Low Tiers Tier 10 and 9 * Frisk (Without DETERMINATION) * Napstablook * Froggit * Dummy Indefinable Tiers Unknown Tiers * Frisk (Varies) * Chara (While possessing Frisk, Varies) * Asriel Dreemurr (With Chara's SOUL, Featless) * Alphys (Featless) * Sans (Durability Ignoration) Gallery Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:Undertale Category:Video Games